Bella:The Mutation
by DIZILLA
Summary: Edward left Bella and what would happen if Bella got so angry that she phased into something very powerful, more powerful than a shape-shifter or a vampire put together. In the beginning of N.M then somewhat follows the story line. Team Jacob/Imprint stoy


**Hi guys I'm back with a new story**

**This will probably be my only Twilight story, if I don't make a sequel of course  
><strong>

**You see I am a Twilight fan, but I'm not that big of a fan**

**Also I am not on Team Edward though**

**I don't know why but it just feels better for me if I see Bella with Jacob**

**In this story there will be pairings, but its main focus is about Bella and what happens to her**

**I know you are thinking that Bella will probably turn into Ultimate Kevin 11  
><strong>

**But no she won't cause she will turn into Kevin 11 from the past series  
><strong>

**Also in this story Jake is already a werewolf, but Bella still doesn't know, and in this story Bella is, the original past, Kevin 11 is her form  
><strong>

**This story will have language and some gore, but not too much I promise**

**I don't own Bella Swan or any of the other twilight characters that belongs to Stephine Mayer, I don't own any Ben 10 themes either  
><strong>

**Well onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's point of veiw<em>:

I can't believe what Edward just said to me"You...you don't...want me" was all I could force out while holding my aching heart

Edward answered with "No, it will be as if I never existed to you, goodbye Bella, and please don't try to follow me"

With that said Edward was gone and he ripped my heart out with him

Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I thought of him leaving

'NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING' I yelled in my mind as I ran towards where Edward ran

I don't really know how long I ran, but the only thing I knew was that I needed Edward, and he had to need me

Before I knew it I had tripped over a tree root and I fell face first into the cold, hard ground

The images that Edward said to me were still so vivid in my mind, my heart wound opened up bigger, which caused me to cry even more

My pain became too much for my body to hold, so I screamed my pain until my throat was raw

I laid there in the dirt for I don't know how long, but then suddenly all of my anguish and pain turned into anger

'How dare Edward leave me here, Alice would have known that this would happen so why didn't she tell me, SHE COULD HAVE FRICKEN TOLD ME' My mind screamed over and over

And the more I thought about it the more rage towards Edward I felt, I got up off of the dirt and started to stomp in circles, fuming with anger while thinking to myself

'HOW DARE EDWARD, HE IS THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO HAVE HIS HEART RIPPED OUT OF HIS CHEST, HELL IF HE HAS A DAMN HEART AT ALL HE WOULD OF AT LEAST HAVE TOLD ME WITH A LITTLE DIGNITY AND RESPECT' I didn't know why or how I got so angry so fast all I knew was that I actually felt like ripping Edward Cullen's head right off of his shoulders and watch and see if he bleeds

What I then noticed was that my body shacking in rage and the pain in my heart

An agonizing pain suddenly ripped through my body with no mercy what so ever

I felt myself fall onto my knees while holding my head as my skull felt like it was splitting open, right down the middle

My blood felt like fresh hot lava was starting to run through my veins with a vengeance of a thousand suns, literally

I screamed in pure agony that was changing my body into something that was not me

I felt my body started to change with painful waves, and I screamed again but this time my scream came out as a very powerful deep warped scream

I felt my forehead skin pull as my left eye split into two eyes and my right eye grew bigger than normal, I felt my teeth become sharp and thick fangs as something pulled out of my forehead

My bones felt like they were on fire, a fire that never ends and always burns

My ribs felt a giant jolt of new pain and it felt like something wanted to rip through my lungs

I screamed again in pure agony and something then did burst out of the sides of my ribcage as I got the feeling of two new appendages

My spine lengthened and the pain in my tailbone was gone suddenly and I got the feeling of that other appendage

My spine wasn't done though, I felt my spine started to thicken and widen as well

Insect like wings erupted out of my back as my muscles started to strengthen to impossible beliefs

I felt slight annoyance spurt from every pore in my body as my foot bones started to become agony

From out of my shoes burst monsters feet that were huge and muscular as almost all of my clothing, except my pants ripped away as my body grew in muscles

My hands and arms then started to become very painful as well

Erupting from the skin of my arms were either light green crystals or heated rocks that were agonizing when they ripped their way out of my skin

My finger bones then combined themselves painfully and more crystals and heated rocks burst their way out of the skin of my fingers

My body then grew even more muscle and my skeleton lengthened to where I was very tall and muscular

Green and black metallic erupted at my shoulder area as well and my pain started to calm down, and all of my rage and pain from Edward was still there

Vengeful instincts then took over some of my mind, but I embraced them and they helped me with the pain

I raised my new head to the sky and screamed the loudest scream I could, I wasn't myself anymore and honestly right then and there I didn't care

I stopped screaming and my head came back down, but that didn't help my raging body

I roared again and as hard as I could, I swung one of my fists at a thick tree

My fist went through the tree as if it was nothing, but I wasn't done there

All four of my arms grabbed another tree and with out very much effort I ripped it up from it's roots and swung it at the other trees near me

All of the trees got obliterated, including the tree I was holding

I threw away the tree, that I was holding, as far from me as possible

I screameded again and took off at very fast speeds away from the meadow area

I ran faster than Edward could ever run, another instinct took over my my mind and I jumped as hard as I could and my new insect wings started to flutter with movement and flight

I flew through the air and I actually saw Fork's lights

'CHARLIE, RENAE, PHIL, JACOB, MIKE, BILLY...' These names flew and repeated through my mind at a very fast pace as I was reminded that there was more people out there who care for me other than Edward and his 'love'

I landed on the ground and my anger and rage dissipated into care and worry

"**What am I doing**" I asked myself with my new warped voice

I then stood up and looked at myself, my body looked mutated and just plain scary

'Can I change back...What if I can't...What if I'm stuck this way the rest of my life' No, no I cant think that way just stay calm

I felt my body calm down but I was just focused on changing back into me

My body was thrusted with the pain again, but this time it was slightly different, it felt somewhat like I was going back to regular me

The insect wings on my back went back into my skin, and my stripped tail went back into my tailbone

My bones split apart as my feet and hands turned back to normal

All of my crystals and heated rocks dissipated into my skin as well

My skeleton started to shorten, and all of the extra limbs on me went back into my skin, as I slightly screamed in pain again

My eyes and the natural fish light on my forehead retreated back into my face, as my other arms thrust themselves back into my ribs

My new muscles dissipated and my skeleton stopped shriking with a 'CRACK'

I screamed again but it was my regular scream and my mind was clear again

I fell onto the ground, and all I saw was black

* * *

><p><em>Bella's point of view<em>: 2 hours later

I heard nothing as I slowly opened my eyes

But I immediately closed them cause of the sunlight

When I moved my body it felt like it got into a fight with a killer lawn mower, then the pain suddenly dissapeared

I opened my eyes again and I found my self to be in my room on my bed

I pushed myself and I gasped, my clothes were practically gone except for the upper part of my shirt and my pants that were now ripped into shorts

"What happened last night" I asked myself

'I know that something did happen last night, but what' I searched through my memories about what happened last night

I saw the leech Edward 'Woah where did leech come from, I don't want to hurt Edward, but he hurt me' I thought sadly

I looked at the rest of my memories and suddenly I remembered what I turned into

"Oh my gosh" I said to myself as my stomach growled

I threw away the rags I used to call clothes and I put on new underclothes and a tank top and a pair of sweats

But that's when I noticed something weird about my body, the fact it looks like I have been to the gym for a couple months

'I fricken have a six pack' I thought in disbelief as I looked at my body

I also noticed I got a little taller, in fact from my regular 5'2 height to maybe 5'9 or 6'

"Damn, I look good, now I'm really wondering why that happened last night" I told myself chuckling

My stomach growled again this time but louder "Alright alright I'll go now happy" I said sarcastically to my stomach

I went down the stairs without tripping once, I was surprised

"Hmmmm" I mumbled to myself as I opened the fridge, I saw a pile of giant raw steaks in the fridge still wrapped up

'Didn't Charlie say that he was going to have a Bar-B-Q tonight' an instinct took over my mind, and I took two steaks and I ate them quickly

When I was done I noticed my skin felt hot, like I had a horrible fever

I went back upstairs to the bathroom and I opened up the mirror cupboard and took out the thermometer

I placed it in my mouth, and under my tongue and I waited for three minutes

The thermometer finally beeped, saying that it was done, I then took it out of my mouth

I nearly fainted at what I saw what my temperature was, 114 was my temperature, but I felt perfectly fine, in fact even better then fine I felt great

But then what was wrong with my temperature, was it because of my transformation last night, I was trying to solve my temperature problem when I heard a knock on the door

I put the thermometer back into the cupboard and I walked downstairs

I came to the door and opened it to find Billy and Sam Uley

"Hi Billy what's up, did something happen to Charlie" I asked

"No Bella Charlie is fine, it's you were worried about, Sam here found you last night and he wanted to talk to you about something, I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you were alright" Billy answered back

"I'm fine Billy, in fact better than fine" I said simply, eying Sam

"That's good to know, well I'll be waiting by the car Sam, bye Bella" Billy said as he wheeled to Billy's truck

"Bye Billy, you wanted to talk Sam" I asked Sam casually

"Yes ummm, did you see what attacked you last night" Sam asked with authority

"No sorry, I really don't remember anything" I answered as innocently

Sam looked like he was trying to read my face "Fine, but just be careful when you walk into the woods at night from now on, alright"

I just nodded and he left as I closed the front door

'Why was Sam looking at me like that, does he blame me or something, well he should' I thought to myself, smirking

I walked to the living room and plopped down onto the couch

I then fell asleep, the weird thing was I was very tired

* * *

><p><em>Bella's point of view<em>: 4 hours later

My eyes opened as I yawned myself awake 'I must have been bored'

I looked at the clock and it said 2:17 on it

'I'll should probably call Jake and see if I can come over or just hang out' I thought as I picked up the phone and dialed Jake's number

The phone rang a couple of times before Billy picked it up "Hello"

"Hey Billy it's Bella, can you put Jake on the phone please" I asked nicely, I could also hear whispers in the background, and one of them sounded like Jake's

"Uhhh Bella Jake is not here right now, he's hanging out with some friends, maybe you could call back later" Billy said quickly

I could tell Billy was lying to me, and I really don't like being lied to

"I know Jake's there Billy so could you please put him on" I said with a little anger in my voice

"Bella Jacob is not here, when he comes home I'll tell him you called okay" Billy stated

I heard sniggering in the background of Billy's phone, I started to get angry now

"Billy I know Jake is there, I can hear sniggering in the background, I'm not deaf you know" I practically screamed into the phone

"Bella calm down, there is nobody here except me, when Jacob comes home I'll tell him you called, alright" Billy said causiously

That got me fuming, I really hate being lied to especially when I heard more sniggering in the background and a smack

"BILLY I AM NOT STUPID, I KNOW THAT JAKE IS THERE SO PUT HI..." I never got to finish that sentence

An agonizing pain hit me and I gasped and dropped the phone

I barely heard Billy call over the phone "BELLA, BELLA WHAT'S GOING ON, BELLA TALK TO ME, COME ON BELLA TALK"

I was about to say 'help me' but instead of that coming out of my mouth, I screamed in pain and fell onto my side

I heard Jake's voice over the phone this time "BELLA PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING, BELLA COME ON PLEASE ANSWER ME"

I opened my mouth again and a very powerful warped scream came out of body

I felt my body start to change and grow

Two other arms burst their way out of my ribs and green and black skin sprouted over my shoulders

A tail burst it's way out of the back of my sweats and my feet and hands changed as well

My left eye split and my right eye grew as my teeth grew sharper, my skeleton grew as well

Insect wings ripped their way out of my back and my muscles grew and crystals and boiling rocks ripped their way out of my arms and shoulders

The pain was gone and my mind became somewhat clouded with vengeful instincts

I looked around and it felt crowded inside my now smaller house

I saw the back door and charged my way through the house and I broke through the back of the house

I looked at myself and I looked like I did last night and going very fast I ran into the forest

* * *

><p><em>Jacob's point of view<em>

Sam, Embry, Paul, Leah, Quil, Jared, and Seth came over to discuss what we were going to do about the red-headed leech and the new creature apparently

"We need to make sure the creature does not come anywhere near the Reservation" Sam said in an alpha tone

"Can we at least make sure this thing even exists, I honestly don't want us to waste our time chasing some fantasy creature" 'the bitch of the pack' Leah stated

"Yeah Sam how do we even know this thing exists" Paul said agreeing with Leah for once

"Where I tracked Bella Swan first, I saw much damage that no vampire, human, or shapeshifter could do, can any of you pick up a full Oak tree right out of its roots and use it to annihilate other full grown Oak trees as if they were paper" Sam stated to us

By the looks on our faces I could tell were thinking the same thing, 'WTH could have done that'

Before anyone made a peep, my phone started ringing

Dad picked up the phone as I heard an angel's voice on the other side, my Bella

"Hey Billy it's Bella, can you put Jake on the phone please"

My dad looked at Sam and he shook his head no, while me and Quil whispered about how I hope Bella is my future imprint

"Uhhh Bella Jake is not here right now, he's hanging out with some friends, maybe you could call back later" Dad said a little too quickly

"I know Jake's there Billy so could you please put him on" Bella said back but she had some anger in her voice by the sound of it

"Bella Jacob is not here, when he comes back home I'll tell him you called okay" Dad stated back

Embry told Quil a quick joke and they started sniggering

"Billy I know Jake is there, I can hear sniggering in the background, I'm not deaf you know" Bella practically screamed back

"Bella calm down, there is nobody here except me, when Jacob comes home I'll tell him you called, alright" Dad said a little cautiously

Embry and Quil were sniggering even louder and Sam smacked them in the back of their heads

All of us jumped when we heard Bella scream into the phone "BILLY I AM NOT STUPID, I KNOW JAKE IS THERE SO PUT HI..." Bella didn't finish her sentence

We heard Bella gasp and a drop of the phone

Dad called into the phone "BELLA, BELLA WHAT'S GOING ON, BELLA TALK TO ME, COME ON BELLA TALK"

But the only response Dad got was Bella's pain filled scream and hearing her body fall to the floor

I ran to the phone and yanked it out of Dad's hand and I yelled into it "BELLA PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING, BELLA COME ON PLEASE ANSWER ME"

The only response I got was a powerful weird scream and the tearing of clothes

The phone then beeped, saying that the number got disconnected

"WE GOT TO GET TO BELLA'S HOUSE NOW" I yelled as I ran outside and phased into my wolf form

I made my legs carry me as fast as they could go, I have to save Bella

I saw Sam quickly put Dad into the truck and then Sam ran into the forest and phased and Dad drove his way to Forks

I felt the others go into their wolf forms to, if anyone tried to stop me I would literally shove a stick down their throat

_Jeez Jake we're not going to try and stop you, so don't think that-Embry_

_Yeah Jake calm down-Seth_

_Sorry I'm just worried, if that thing hurt my Bella-Me_

I pushed my legs to go faster at that thought

_Don't worry Jacob we'll find her and if that creature hurt Bella we'll take care of it-Sam_

_Um hello, what part about that it can pull a fricken Oak tree right out of it's roots do you idiots not understand, I think we should leave that leech-lover to it-Leah_

_I'll kick your ass Leah if you think that ever again-Me_ I growled and snapped at Leah

_SHUT UP we have to look for Bella and make sure she is not hurt understand-Sam_

_Yes Sam-All_

We finally arrived at Bella's house and we were absolutely shocked at the damage

The backside of Bella's house was practically gone, in fact you could see the inside of the top floor

_Damn Charlie is gonna be pissed-Quil_

_You got that right Quil-Jared_

I was just speechless staring at Bella's gaping house hole

We all jumped when we heard a roar and a pain filled yell come from the forest

_DAD?_ I yelled in my head as I ran towards the forest

The rest of the pack joined in behind me

We came to a clearing and all of our jaws dropped

Dad's truck was nose crashed into a tree and the roof and dashboard were cleanly ripped off

Five dead vampires smells hit our noses but I didn't care

_DAD _I yelled in my head as I ran to the wreckage and smelled for him

My eyes started to shed tears as I found my dad's scent but he wasn't there

I then smelt the new creature's scent as well

_NNNNOOOOO_OOOOOWWWWW I howled my sorrows and rage

* * *

><p><em>BellaTHE MUTATION point of veiw_

I was running as fast as I could away from my house

I felt rage towards Billy for lying to me, so I was running towards the Reservation

I then smelt a horrible smell that smelled familiar but different at the same time

I ran in that direction and and I saw a horrible sight

There was a truck that crashed into a tree and about five, judging by their smells, vampires that were surrounding the truck

I smelt that there was a very familiar person inside the truck

A fact then hit me like a load of bricks when I recognized the truck

It was Billy's truck and the person in the truck was Billy

I felt a new spark of rage and it was directed towards the vampires

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM**" I roared as I ran towards the vampires and I rammed into two vampires before I grabbed them and I spit some slime at them which kept them stuck onto the ground

Suddenly my left arm blasted fire at the vampires that were on the ground

The vampires convulsed on the ground as they slowly burned to death

I looked away from them and I looked at the other three vampires and I roared a challenge at them

They hissed back and they jumped and they pushed me into Billy's truck

I heard Billy scream in pain and I felt even more rage at the vampires

One of the vampires bit down on my fire like left shoulder and I screamed in pain

The vampire then started screaming and it burned from the inside out and died

The last two had a look of pure fear on their faces and I used that to my advantage

I roared and jumped at them and I pinned them with my two top arms

I then used my two bottom arms to rip off their heads and then I spit my goop at them at the inside of their bodies and then I reattached their heads and I blasted them with my fire arm and I laughed as they burned to death

I roared my victory to the sky and I heard a faint help coming from Billy's truck

"He...help...ple...please" I heard Billy whisper faintly as he looked at me

"**Billy I'm going to get you help alright**" I said as gently as I could to him

Billy looked at me somewhat scarred and whispered "Wh...Who are y...you"

I was hesitant now, would he still like me like a daughter, would he tell anybody

"**I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone, okay Billy**" I asked him somewhat desperate

Billy just nodded and grunted with pain from his leg

"**It's me Billy, it's Bella**" I said somewhat looking away from his astonished looking face

"Be..Bella how di...did this ha..happen" Billy asked in amazement

I felt worried about him but then I saw Billy's leg

"**Billy, help now questions later alright**" I said as serious as I could

Billy just nodded and grunted in pain again

I checked the damage of Billy's right leg and it was horribly broken and I knew that I had to do something, so I did

I ran over to Billy's truck and I ripped off the roof and I gently ripped off the seat belt that were restraining him

I them slowly started to take out Billy but I didn't know his leg was stuck and he screamed very loudly in pain

I whimpered when Billy screamed in pain and I saw the dashboard had his right leg stuck

I grabbed and ripped out the dashboard in one move and I gently pulled Billy the rest of the way out of the wreckage

"**Are you alright Billy**" I asked with much worry in my tone

Billy just grunted again and nodded quickly

I held Billy as close as I could to my body as I started running as fast as I could to get help

I then heard a wolf's howl that was filled with dread but surprisingly it sounded familiar to me

An instinct took over my mind and I turned around towards the wreckage again and I came into Ed-wince-ward's clearing and I saw a pack of giant wolfs

There were probably eight wolfs and there was a red-brownish colored wolf that was growling and whimpering at the same time with tears in it's eyes, by the wreckage

The rest of the pack had their heads down and were whimpering sadly

When I took my final step I broke a stick and all of the wolf's heads shot up with their ears straight up

I felt Billy squirm in my arms as he squirmed in pain

I walked into the light of the clearing and all of the wolfs growled in a warning and surprised tone

I put my guard down and I actually whimpered and pointed my heated left arm to my other three arms

Billy needed help and he needed it now

The reddish-brown wolf started running at me and and he jumped at me to attack me

An instinct took over my mind and as soon as the wolf was close enough I grabbed him with my two bottom arms and I gently threw him back to his pack

The full black wolf, who I'm guessing is the Alpha, growled at the rest of the pack and they all stayed put where they were

The alpha then slowly started to walk towards me and I put my guard up again

But my guard went right back down when I felt Billy squirm in my arms again

I whimpered again at the alpha and I gently put Billy down in the clearings grass

"**I don't know if you can understand me, but please you need to help him**" I said with a lot of worry in my warped voice tone

I alpha's eyes widened in surprise as I put Billy down in the grass

I whimpered again and I nudged Billy with my crystal hand and Billy groaned with pain

The rust colored wolf whimpered again and I could tell he wanted to be over here

The alpha then barked at the rest of the pack and all of the wolfs ran into the trees

When they came back out they were all humans, seven males/one female

I recognized Sam Uley, and Jacob and Quil, the others I didn't recognize too much

They all ran over to Billy and I backed off so that they could help him

My three eyes widened as I saw Jacob with the gang he despised for the longest time

I then knew for sure that Billy was going to be okay

I also realized that I had no more rage in my body and I was somewhat happy that Billy was going to be okay

I knew that it was time to go because I was no longer needed for anything

I stepped once and jumped as high and as far away as I could, the second I landed I ran as fast as I could

Before I knew it I was at my trashed house, thanks to me of course

I was calm and I was thinking of myself as a human

Suddenly I was hit the agonizing pain again and I screamed in agony, I fell onto my side in a lot of pain

My bottom arms shoved them selves back into my ribs

My insect wings on my back went back under my skin and my tail went back into my normal tailbone

My bones on my feet and hands split and my green and black skin went back into my normal skin

My mutated face went back into my normal face and my skeleton started shrinking

My red skin then dissipated into my normal skin

My muscles shrank as well and my skeleton popped as if saying a quick 'DONE'

I screamed and I fell onto the ground very weak and drained, but surprisingly I wasn't unconscious

I slowly got up and I went into my house through the hole I made slowly climbed up the stairs and I went into my room and plopped down on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go folks a new story<strong>

**Well that's all for now until I update**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then  
><strong>


End file.
